Black Order's Summer Festival
by KiyoiYume
Summary: It's time once again for the Black Order's Summer Festival! And with three girls planning to be part of it, what can happen? Female Allen, KandaxAllen and LinaliXLavi.
1. Wait, PERFORMANCE?

__

Haiiii... Me is here... again... -.- I didn't get any good ideas lately and I usually think that my writing sucks.  
-Is still a noob-  
Disclaimer : I do not own D.Gray-man, or its characters, but I do own the OC's. (Personally I think there are alot of OC's here...)  
Double Disclaimer : I do not own the songs mentioned.  
Enjoy anyway.

* * *

_**Summer Festival**_

_"Li-Li-Chan?"_

Kanda Yu, one of the most, actually, the _most_ evil, murderous, and having a death glare that will kill you instantly, was looking at the Black Order bulletin board.

_Summer Festival coming! Please talk to Komui for ideas!_

"Hey look! A Summer Festival!" A girl's voice exclaimed.

Kanda turned around to see three girls – Allen Walker, who was once masquerading as a boy, but was found out by the girls beside her, Chrylisn Hydrangea, and Linali Lee.

"Come on! Let's go see Nii-san to be a part of it!" Linali exclaimed, dragging both girls behind her.

Science Office

"So you want to do that?" Komui asked, his jaw dropping.

"Yeah!" Chrylisn exclaimed.

"We've been kinda waiting to do it. Please, Nii-san?" Linali begged.

"NO LINALI! I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THAT! THINK OF ALL THE NASTY OCTOPI THAT WILL BE AFTER YOU!" Komui burst into tears.

Linali pointed to Allen and Chrylisn. "They're gonna have octopi after them, too."

Komui cheered up. "Okay."

"Uhh, Komui…" Chrylisn started, taking a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Yes, Dear Chrylisn?" Komui asked, smiling towards Chrylisn.

Chrylisn showed Komui the piece of paper. "We… uh, kinda talked about what we were to wear…"

Komui looked at the piece of paper.

"…What the…" He started.

"Nii-san, I'll be fine! Actually, to tell you the truth, I designed it myself. So if you don't let us wear it, I'll be hurt…" Linali pouted.

In the background, you could see both Allen and Chrylisn laughing.

"Fine, my dear Linali. But, if you, or Allen or Chrylisn get any dangerous octopi after you, run towards me and I shall pry the guts out of them!" Komui exclaimed, with a huge drill in his hand.

"Komui," Allen said this time, "We were… hoping you'd let us go to the Japan branch to practice for the festival, and get our outfits."

"Hm? Why?"

"We were kinda wondering if you would invite the Japan branch." Chrylisn quipped.

"And I have a friend there who can design clothes really well." Linali said.

"Is it a girl?" Komui asked, suspicious.

"Yeah. Her name is Hikari Tori. She's an exorcist of the Japan Branch, too."

"Then I give you my consent." Komui smiled.

"Yay! Komui-Nii lets us go" Chrylisn exclaimed.

To tell you the truth, Chrylisn's parents were killed by Akuma. Then General Yeegar took her in. They passed by the Order and Chrylisn befriended Linali and Lavi and Kanda, when Chrylisn was six, Linali was seven, Kanda and Lavi were 9. Three months later, she and Yeegar left. About a year ago, Yeegar was killed, resulting Yeegar's Innocence to merge into Chrylisn's left wrist. It was really helpful, until the Earl found out that both Chrylisn and Allen – who were twins, actually – were the Children of the Moon and Sun, resulting a mad Earl chasing Allen and Chrylisn around the world twice.

Recently, the Earl has subsided and is right now, concocting a plan to grab Chrylisn and Allen. Lately, only Linali knew they were twins.

Train to Japan Branch

"So Chrylisn will sing Brightdown by Nami Takami, and Allen will sing Antoinette Blue by Nana Kitade, I'll sing Snow Kiss by Nirgilis, and then we'll finish with a sing-a-long with Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School, right?" Linali asked, going over the folders.

Allen and Chrylisn nodded.

"Who'll do the intro?" Allen asked, fidgeting.

Chrylisn poked Allen's cheek. "I know you like him!"

A blush spread across her face. "I-I do not!"

"Lies!" Chrylisn chorused. Looking over at Linali, who was fidgeting also, a blush across her face too. "Ah, you like someone too!" She exclaimed.

"No!" Linali and Allen exclaimed at the same time.

"Ah, if you two are so shy to do the intro, I will!" Chrylisn exclaimed.

Allen and Linali looked at each other with scared expressions. _If it's Chrylisn doing the intro, I might as well be dead._ They both thought.

"Ah! What about the instruments? I know we're all good singers and all, but who'll be playing what?" Chrylisn wondered out loud.

"We'll need two guitars, and I think a drum set for Brightdown, Keyboard, Guitar, a drum set for Antoinette Blue, Drums, guitar, and I think keyboard for Snow Kiss too. For Innocent Sorrow I think we'll need two guitars, a drummer, and a keyboarder." Allen said.

"What about the fourth player for the songs?" Chrylisn asked.

"We could ask Hikari. She's skilled at all the instruments we just mentioned." Linali suggested.

"And whoever's singing could have a break off!" Allen exclaimed.

"But then we're gonna have to put a song for Hikari." Chrylisn put in.

"Ah, How about Houkiboshi by Younha?" Linali asked.

"Yeah! That's one of my favorite songs!" Chrylisn cried.

Black Order Japan Branch

"Hey, Kioku, I heard that three hot girls came from the Black Order Headquarters! Wanna go check them out?" a black haired boy asked another boy who had blue hair and silver highlights.

"Nah. Probably stopping by for a mission." The boy – Kioku – remarked.

Just then a girl holding onto a lot of papers burst in.

"I just heard that they'll be performing for us tomorrow night!" She exclaimed.

"Really? Are they a popular band or something?" The first boy asked.

"No, but I heard that they're really good. You should come, Wasureru." The girl said menacingly.

"Whatever, _Yori_." Wasureru waved his hand.

"You are so annoying." The girl – Yori – growled, and took out two rose-shaped barrettes from her hair. "Bara Yakuin Invocate!"a staff grew out of the two barrettes that Yori held, and she exclaimed, "Bara Yakuin – OdoriHana!" Petals swirled out of the top of the staff, aimed for Wasureru.

"Aah!" Wasureru exclaimed and held up the gloves he had on, saying, "Kuro Naifu Invocate!"

The gloves he had on turned metal and knives shot at the petals, pinning them to the wall.

"Both of you stop it. _NOW._" Kioku said darkly, his eyes flashing green – the power of Invocated Innocence.

Both of the quarreling teens stopped and looked really scared, then sat down.

Just then one of the girls came in, and walked up to Kioku.

"Hey, do you know Tori Hikari?" She asked.

She was wearing an Exorcist uniform, and she had green hair in pigtails. Her purple eyes flashed unwarily.

"You must be from Headquarters." Wasureru said, getting up. "I'm Azurne, Wasureru. This is Kako, Yori. And this is Omoidasu, Kioku."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Lee, Linali. I have to find Hikari now, so see you later…" Linali started walking away but was stopped by Wasureru.

"I was just thinking. Will you go out with me?" He asked.

"Uh, no. Excuse me…" Linali left.

"Woman these days. They're so hard to date." Wasureru ran his hand through his hair.

"IF you would stop being a flirt." Yori snorted.

Then a white haired girl accompanied by a girl with really light colored purple hair – lilac to be exact – came running through.

"Where'd Linali go?" The white haired girl asked, and the lilac head shrugged, and they ran right through the cafeteria.

"What was that?" Yori asked, wide eyed.

"They said something about 'Linali'." Kioku said, shrugging.

"Hey that's the green haired girl we just met!" Wasureru exclaimed.

"Not us, _you_." Yori retorted.

"Whatever." Wasureru shrugged.

"Linalii!" Allen shouted.

"Li-Li-Chan! Where are you?" Chrylisn yelled.

Allen looked at her twin with a weird expression. "Li-Li-Chan?" She asked.

"Yeah! I gave her a nickname! Komui said it was fine… so…" Chrylisn laughed.

"Ugh. I hate you sometimes." Allen sighed, but continued to run.

"Pssssst. Allennnn I Think she went this waaaaaaay!" Chrylisn pointed to another hallway.

"What makes you so sure?" Allen asked, suspicious.

"Do you know how many times you get lost?" Chrylisn asked.

"Oh."

"If it makes you feel better, Venisus, Invocate!" Chrylisn said, and a pendulum came right out of Chrylisn's left wrist. "Venisus – Mitsukeru Li-Li!" Chrylisn cried, and the pendulum glowed green, then shot – still attached to Chrylisn's wrist – towards the left.

"All we have to do is follow Venisus, and it'll lead to Li-Li." Chrylisn explained.

"Stop calling her Li-Li!" Allen exclaimed.

"Whatever. Let's find Li-Li!" Chrylisn yelled and ran for it.

* * *

**Eh... I still hate it. Yes, I'm really disliking my writing. It suks -.-.**

**I do not own the songs Linali, Chrylisn, Allen, or Hikari will sing. They rightfully belong to their rightful artists.  
****...I kinda think that a mad Earl chasing Chrylisn and Allen around the world is funny... --  
****This is actually an accompaniment to a fanfict I was writing on my spare time. I don't think it'll ever get on unless someone is very good at persuading. ****Btw if I didn't get the instruments right for the songs mentioned, I'd be happy if you could tell me the instruments they'll play -.-"**

**:3 Reviews would be nice...**


	2. Hikari and Instrument Cases

**I'm back.. again.  
-Was writing and was too lazy to put the story up-  
Anyway...  
I don't own D.Gray-Man and its characters. I own my OC's (There are alot...)  
ON WITH THE SHOW! **

...Ehem.. Er... Story... yeah... on with the story..._**

* * *

**___

D.Gray-Man 

_"Looking for these?"_

* * *

_"All we have to do is follow Venisus, and it'll lead to Li-Li." Chrylisn explained._

"_Stop calling her Li-Li!" Allen exclaimed._

"_Whatever. Let's find Li-Li!" Chrylisn yelled and ran for it._

_

* * *

_

They found Linali talking to a girl with black hair. She looked like a female Kanda, except her hair wasn't that long and her hair was down.

"Ah, Hikari, this is Ellen," She pointed to Ellen, "And this is Allen." She pointed to Allen.

"You two look like twins." Hikari eyed.

Y_ep. Definably nicer then Kanda. _The two girls thought.

"Well…" They both scratched their heads.

"I knew it!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Linali told us you were an exorcist." Chrylisn said, "What's your Innocence?"

"Never thought you'd ask." Hikari smiled.

Hikari took out a sword-like charm on a chain around her neck.

"Sacred Swords, Activate!" she cried, and the charm turned into a real sword, in the exact carving as the charm. Chains were wrapped around her sword.

"My Innocence is named Sacred Swords. It can split up to three swords." Hikari explained.

"What about the third one? Where're you going to hold that?" Allen asked.

Hikari laughed. "I can direct where the third sword goes like this." Hikari said a couple of words and the sword turned to three swords, the third one floating.

She then motioned the swords in her hands towards the wall, and then the third sword flew to the wall, but then an unsuspecting person came…

"WHOA!" The person cried, leaning back, the sword right in front of his face.

"Oh! Nii-San!" Hikari cried, running forward.

"Eeeh… That was scary…" Allen said. Chrylisn just nodded dumbly.

Then Hikari dragged the boy over to Allen, Chrylisn, and Linali.

"This is my Nii-san, Saiban." Hikari said. Saiban bowed. "Pleasure to meet you three." He said.

"Hikari, we were wondering if you could design these dresses." Linali took out the piece of paper that had a simple dress on it. "And we'd like to invite you to join the rehearsal tomorrow night."

"Oh, so you're doing the performance?" Hikari asked, looking at the paper. "This is going to be easy! I have the perfect cloth for this kind of dress. What was that about the band? Oh, and I need to know the color preference you want for each dress."

"White for Allen, light purple for Chrylisn, dark green for me, and of course, black for you." Linali smiled.

"So the dresses take on the color of your hair? Nice combination." Hikari complimented. "I need to take the measurements for the dress. Dang, it's gonna be short."

"Short?" Saiban asked, peering over Hikari's shoulder. He blinked once, twice, and then said, "Uhh… You sure you're going to wear those?"

"Yeah! I helped design them!" Chrylisn said, while thinking, _Especially for their crushes._

"Well… Gotta get working. Oh, I heard about the songs we're going to sing." Hikari smiled. "I know that song to heart. Come on, Nii-san! Lots of work to do!" she dragged Saiban off.

After Hikari and Saiban left, Chrylisn got bored.

"What to do now?" she asked.

Linali shrugged. "Practice, perhaps?" she asked.

"Fine let's go grab our instruments." Allen said, running off. "Linali, why don't you get the mics ready?"

"Yeah!" Linali said, running off to another direction.

- With Allen and Chrylisn -

"Where'd you put the instruments?" Chrylisn asked.

They had ran in circles for what seemed like hours.

"I put them down right here!" Allen exclaimed.

"Looking for these?" A girl's mocking voice asked.

"Eh?" Chrylisn and Allen looked up.

- With Linali -

"So you want to borrow a room for about three days?" Supervisor Kiki asked.

"Yes, and can you make it soundless?" Linali requested.

"Ah, practicing for the performance, are we?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah. We don't want to spoil it for everyone." Linali smiled.

"I'll get them ready, and the mics and speakers and everything?" Kiki wondered.

"Yes! That would be helpful!" Linali said.

Kiki called over a man with brunette hair, saying, "This is Linali Lee from the Black Order Headquarters. Can you show her to the soundless room, with three beds in it? And bring the speakers later."

The man nodded, then said, "Your room is this way."

- With Chrylisn and Allen -

"Looking for these?" A girl's mocking voice asked.

"Eh?" Chrylisn and Allen looked up.

A girl with spiky blue hair sat up in the rafters. She seemed to just jump up there, without the aid of Innocence. She was wearing a finder's uniform.

"Oh! So these things belong to Exorcists!" She exclaimed, rattling the cases.

"Ah! Those'll break!" Allen cried.

"Break, Shmake." The girl shrugged, "If you want them back so bad, try getting them from me!"

Allen and Chrylisn sighed, and then activated their Innocence.

"Crown Clown, Activate!"

"Heinturm, Activate!"

Allen's left hand turned into a claw, while Chrylisn had green fire in four rows running down her arms and legs, to form elbow length midnight blue gloves on her arms and midnight blue knee-high boots on her legs.

"Ooh! Nice Innocence!" The Finder praised, then jumped off of the bar, throwing all four cases down.

"Clown Belt!" Allen yelled, and a string caught two of the instruments.

"Twenty Apostles!" Chrylisn yelled, and black cross-shaped knights formed in air. Then two of them caught the instruments while two went after the Finder.

"Ee-gads!" The finder exclaimed as two knights dressed in a black garb dragged her in.

"Efil butt!" Chrylisn exclaimed. Turning towards the knights, she said, "Bring her to the Supervisor, and then disappear."

The knights nodded, and shuffled away.

"Let's practice!" Chrylisn exclaimed.

- Next Day, After Performance -

"We hope you liked the show." Chrylisn bowed. "We hope you can make it to the next one, at the Black Order Headquarters. Supervisor Komui has invited you all."

There was more cheering, and catcalls, then the group – Linali, Hikari, Chrylisn, and Allen left the stage.

* * *

**Okii... This chapter was short.. I think ill probably finish the story up wif the next chapter.  
Btw I cannot write lemons due to my age. :D my age? Not telling.****  
The random finder girl I have no clue...  
Did you think I was going to put the whole performance for the Japan Branch in the story:3 Chuu haf to wait...  
I only got 2 answers for the pairings, so they will be...  
-Drumroll-  
KandaXAllen and LinalixLavi.  
Wee**


	3. Breakdown and Hysterics

**Muwah.. I ish back! And I brought Chapter Three with me! Lucky butts...**

**Disclaimer : I do not own D.Gray-Man or its characters. I own the OC's though.**

**Double Disclaimer : I do not own the songs mentioned.**

**Enjoy!**_**

* * *

**_

_**D.Gray-Man**_

_**Black Order's Summer Festival**_

"_YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT IT BROKE DOWN!? WHAT'LL WE DO NOW?"_

* * *

_"We hope you liked the show." Chrylisn bowed. "We hope you can make it to the next one, at the Black Order Headquarters. Supervisor Komui has invited you all."_

_There was more cheering, and catcalls, then the group – Linali, Hikari, Chrylisn, and Allen left the stage._

* * *

Allen, Hikari, Chrylisn, and Linali left to board the train the next day. They left early; to avoid all the now 'rabid' as Linali would call it, boys after them. Their luggage was stowed neatly in the compartments, and their dresses were in a neat bag Hikari was holding. 

They were chatting like old friends, Hikari being very social. Then Chrylisn got up and dragged Hikari with her into the next compartment.

"Psst I think Allen and Linali like someone!" Chrylisn 'squee'd.

"Really? Who?" Hikari looked surprised.

"I believe that Allen likes Kanda, the most stuck-up-soba-loving-death-glaring-I-will-kill-you-guy in the Order. And I think Linali fell for Lavi, the bookman's apprentice." Chrylisn commented.

"Bookmen? Aren't they supposed to be on the Neutral side?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, but Lavi's special." Chrylisn said, looking out the window with a faint expression.

"How so?" Hikari pressed.

"Gotta ask Linali." Chrylisn shrugged.

"Okay!" Hikari chirped, and left the compartment. Chrylisn followed.

"Hey, Linali?" Hikari asked as she plopped down on the seat with Allen, making Allen 'eep'.

"Yeah?" Linali replied.

"Do you like Lavi?" Hikari asked. In the corner, you could see a 2000 pound anvil fall on both Allen's and Chrylisn's heads.

_Way to state it obvious_, they thought.

Linali blushed. She muttered something in a low voice.

"Eh? What was that?" Hikari smiled. "I didn't hear."

"IlikeLavisowhat'syourpoint,what'reyoutryingtoprove?" Linali said again.

"A little slower this time, Linali." Hikari grinned.

"I like Lavi so what's your point, what're you trying to prove?" Linali repeated, her face turning from a light flush to beet red.

In the corner you could see Hikari and Chrylisn high-fiveing.

"So, Allen-chan who do you like?" Chrylisn asked with a smile.

"Eeh?" Allen jumped, "I don't like anyone! N-No! No one! I don't like anyone!"

Chrylisn whispered almost lethally in to Allen's ear, "Lies!"

Goosebumps traveled up Allen's arm when Chrylisn whispered that.

"Really, Allen-Chan, who do you like?" Linali asked, surprised.

"She likes…. MMmmf!" Chrylisn started, but was stopped as Allen covered Chrylisn's mouth with her left hand.

"You say one word, and I'll have Clown Crown run you through." Allen said darkly, and Linali and Hikari sweatdropped.

Just then the train halted in a really quick stop that made everyone fly out of their seats.

"Ah, what was that?" Hikari asked.

"I'mma go see! Linali, lesh go! FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" Chrylisn exclaimed, and dragged Linali with her to see what was the matter.

A couple of hours later Linali and Chrylisn came back, with blood on their faces, their hair everywhere, and tired expressions, with pale faces.

"Eeh? What happened?" Hikari asked, shocked.

"We took care of it." Chrylisn sighed, and then plopped down on the seat beside Hikari.

"Did an Akuma come?" Allen asked, surprised that her eye didn't activate.

"A kid in one of the trains threw up so we hadda clean it because the conductor asked us to, then when we went to the front a woman hit her head on the wall and blood got all over us. Then this weird hobo dude walked up to us and started attempting to kiss us, and then when we got to the front they said that the train broke down." Linali explained.

"Whoa…" Allen said.

Hikari freaked out. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT IT BROKE DOWN!? WHAT'LL WE DO NOW?"

"Hikari, calm down!" Chrylisn exclaimed.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? THE TRAIN JUST BROKE AND THE SUMMER FESTIVAL IS LIKE, WHAT? TOMMORROW?" Hikari exclaimed.

Linali put two fingers to her forehead. "The Summer Festival is five days from now. We have plenty of time."

Allen, in attempt to calm Hikari down, said, "Saiban will be very disappointed that his sister lost her cool."

That only got Hikari more crazed. "NOOOOO NII-SAN'S GONNA KILL MEEEEE!!" She began to shake Allen back and forth. "DON'T TELL HIM! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Linali sighed, dragging Chrylisn out of the compartment, and somehow, Chrylisn grabbed Allen's collar and dragged her out too, shutting the door and locking Hikari inside.

In the compartment, you could hear the faint screamings of Hikari.

"AUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHH WHATD I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MOMMY HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! NII-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED YOUR HELPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!! MOTHER! DADDY! IM IN SERIOUS TROUBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SOMEONE'S KIDNAPPED MEEEEEEEE HELP!!!"

Allen and Chrylisn just gaped, their mouths open.

Linali, of course, had been through this and went to the food trolley.

"I'd like to get some chocolate, please." Linali asked, and the man gave her the chocolate bar. She walked back to the compartment and opened the door, with Allen and Chrylisn peering over her shoulder.

Hikari was upside down and was spinning around on the floor on her head. When she heard the door open, she looked up, and grinned like a maniac.

"HiIiIiIi! My NaMe Is MoThEr GoOsE! I LoVe To TeLl FaIrY tAlEs To LiTtLe GiRlS aNd BoYs!" Hikari exclaimed.

"She's scary." Allen whispered to Chrylisn.

"Watch this." Linali said, and walked up to Hikari, unwrapping the bar.

Allen's and Chrylisn's eyes popped out of their heads as Linali shoved the whole chocolate bar down Hikari's throat.

There was a quiet 'hiccup', and then a few minutes passed before Hikari became herself again.

"What happened?" She asked.

"First you freaked out, then we locked the door on you and you went into hysterics, and then when we came back Linali shoved a chocolate bar down your throat." Allen summarized.

"My head hurts." Hikari moaned.

"You were spinning like those weird rap dancers on the floor on your head." Chrylisn pointed out.

"Really? I don't remember…" Hikari admitted.

"You WHAT?" Chrylisn and Allen exclaimed. Here was Hikari Tori, who went into hysterics and wackoness for fifteen minutes straight and now she doesn't remember a thing?

"I told you she was weird." Linali rolled her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, defiantly weird."

"So, how're we going to get back to the Order?" Hikari asked.

"Easy. We can run." Linali said firmly.

"Heeeeeeey, over here?" Hikari waved her hand. "I can't run at the speed of sound."

"Oh."

"I have an idea!" Chrylisn exclaimed.

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"…Oh… I just lost it…" Chrylisn hung her head.

"Can't you just carry Hikari there?" Allen asked to Linali.

"No, do you know how heavy she is?" Linali asked, annoyed.

"Hey! Quit talking about me like I'm not here!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Maybe Crown Clown can?" Chrylisn suggested.

"What about me?" Allen asked, then her mouth formed an 'O'.

"Yeah, you dolt." Chrylisn sighed.

Linali sensed what was going to happen, and Crown Clown appeared and took a hold of Hikari, while Chrylisn and Allen closed their eyes.

_Neslyrel, awaken!_

_Neiam, awaken!_

_**...You called?**_

_Take us… to the Black Order._

_**Understood.**_

Allen was wrapped in a white light, while Chrylisn was bathed in black light. Hikari looked completely horrified.

"Crown Clown, go; we'll meet up later." Allen commanded, the white and black aura never fading.

The clown carrying Hikari nodded, and took off through the window behind Linali.

The light faded from Chrylisn and Allen's forms, and two figures stepped out.

The first had sky blue hair and white eyes – Neiam.

The second had navy blue hair and lilac eyes – Neslyrel.

Both figures had the same clothing on, skin tight pants with shirts that had a cross on one side and a strange sign on the other – the Emblem of the Hydrangea Clan - with a cape, except Neslyrel had black clothing, while Neiam had white. White angel wings with a blue sheen to them were on Neiam's back, while dark purple and navy blue devil wings were on Neslyrel's back.

"Let's go." The first – Neiam – said, and took off through the open window. Neslyrel followed suit.

* * *

**I apologize for the really... short chapters. I can't seem to write really detailed chapters because whenever I try, I end up having a brain cramp and failure to write or have any ideas. **

**Neslyrel is Chrylisn's Noah side and Neiam is Allen's. Their Noah sides have completely different personalities. When I was writing the other fanfict I have, I decided to have "Chrylisn" backwards. In the end, it was "Nsilyrhc" and it just looked funny. So I just used the same number of letters and the last letter of their name is the first letter of their Noah side. The result : Neslyrel! --- Spiffage!  
Have you ever spelled 'Allen' backwards? You get 'Nella'!  
****Also, in my other fanfict, the Hydrangea family is an eliet class of Noahs, but apparantly they were killed by the Earl and his Akuma. The only heirs to the name is Allen and Chrylisn. Just thought you'd need to know that.  
****I don't really care, but I'd like it if you give this story (Or me) reviews!**


	4. Blushes and Teasing Kanda

**Here's chapter four. Uhmm.. I was planning to end it last chapter but I got another idea. So...**

**Disclaimer : I do not own D.Gray-Man. I own the OC's, but not the characters that belong to Hoshino. (Did I spell that right?)**

_**Double Disclaimer : I do not own the songs that will be sung in this fanfict. **_

**_Thankyou and Enjoy._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_D.Gray-Man_**

_**Black Order's Summer Festival**_

"_I GOT it!"_

* * *

"_Let's go." The first – Neiam – said, and took off through the open window. Neslyrel followed suit.

* * *

_

Crown Clown, with Hikari in its arms, followed behind Linali, who was running with her Dark Boots. Then it – Crown Clown – felt something was wrong.

Linali stopped. "What's wrong, Crown?" She asked.

Crown Clown turned around and started to gather matter in its hands, as two specks – one white, one black – flew through the air.

"HEY! CROWN! IT'S ME!!!" Allen's voice cried, but Crown knew it wasn't Allen.

Linali got in between the two specks and Crown.  
"That's Chrylisn and Allen; in order to save time, they've reverted to their Noah sides." Linali explained.

"Oh my god that's so cool!" Hikari exclaimed. "They're both Noah and Exorcists!"

The two specks came closer, and Hikari gasped.

Their hair and eyes had switched colors – Chrylisn had dark blue hair and lilac eyes, while Allen had white eyes and sky blue hair. Purple and black devil wings were on Chrylisn's back, while white angel wings with a blue sheen was on Allen's back.

"Linali, let's go." Chrylisn commanded, but her voice was different. It was much warmer than her normal voice.

"Hikari, you may be surprised." Allen said, her voice cold.

"Come on, Crown Clown. Let's go, Neslyrel and Neiam." Linali agreed, and the four- wait – five people went off, two flying with wings, one running, and one being carried by someone who was floating.

"I have a question." Neiam started.

"What is it, Neiam?" Neslyrel asked.

"Where is the Black Order, anyway?" Neiam asked, while Linali had an anvil dropped on her head.

"Can't you use Venisus?" Linali asked.

Neslyrel shook her head, "We can't use Innocence."

Linali sighed. "We're going to stop in the next town to see if we can find a Finder."

Hikari looked confused. "Since when were you two Noah?"

"Long time." Neslyrel said. She pointed to Neiam. "This is Neiam, child of the Sun. I'm Neslyrel, child of the Moon. We're the heirs from the Hydrangea clan, an elite class of Noahs."

"Awesome!" Hikari exclaimed.

"This is true, but ever since the Earl found out that we're the only ones from the Hydrangea clan, he's off to have us on their side." Allen sighed as they flew/ran/was carried.

Nearby Town

"Brother? What're you doing here?" Linali asked, surprised.

"Ah, I was just getting some coffee beans!" Komui replied, with a mad smile. "How'd the rehearsal go? I heard that the Japan Branch'll be coming on the day of the festival!"

"Really?" Linali asked. She suddenly thought of Wasureru and shivered.

"Linali? Is there something wrong?" Chrylisn asked, coming up from behind her. She and Allen had reverted back to their normal selves.

"Ah, it's nothing." Linali smiled.

Hikari looked amused. "Look! There's Komui!" She cried and chased after Komui, shouting at the top of her lungs, "KKKKKOOOOOOOMMMMMMUUUUUUIIIIIII!!!!!" (1)

Komui took one scared look behind him and started running, towards the Black Order, which Linali found to be convenient.

So the three girls started walking, trailing behind the maniac Hikari and the scared Komui.

Next Day

Lavi popped in the library, where Linali was sitting on a comfy pillow on the floor.

"Heeeey, Linali!" Lavi exclaimed, sitting down beside her.

"Hey, Lavi." Linali said, and raised the book to cover her now flushed cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked, trying to push the book down, but to no avail. Then he caught sight of Linali's flushed cheeks. "Do you have a fever?"

"N-N-No, nothing's wrong!" Linali exclaimed, closed the book, and ran out of the library.

"What's wrong with her?" Lavi asked, surprised, before Bookman came in and kicked him in the head, shouting about "idiot get to work" or something.

"Ah, Kanda!" Chrylisn yelled, as she started following Kanda around.

"What the heck do you want, Kathleen?" Kanda asked, annoyed.

"My name is Chrylisn for your information!" Chrylisn protested.

"Che, whatever." Kanda walked off, and tried to put a hand on Mugen, but he noticed that it was gone. He whipped around, and Chrylisn was nowhere to be found. He cursed, and attempted to follow Chrylisn.

Approximately 15 minutes and 30 seconds later

"Yo, Baka Usagi, have you seen Chrylisn?" Kanda asked, slamming a fist on the table.

Lavi jumped. "Uh, yeah?"

"WHERE?" Kanda snarled.

"She was just in here fifteen minutes ago. Why the sudden interest in her?" Lavi asked.

"She took Mugen." Was the simple reply

Lavi snorted. "She didn't have Mugen with her when she came in here."

"Oh?" Kanda asked, surprised. Chrylisn couldn't run to her room and get to the cafeteria in less then thirty seconds.

"HEEEEEEY KANDAAAAAAAAAA! LOOK WHAT I GOT!" Chrylisn's voice boomed across the room.

Kanda spun around. Chrylisn was over by the entrance, swinging Mugen around and endangering the lives of the finders around her. The finders really didn't care; they were too busy laughing their butts off.

"You IDIOT!" Kanda screamed as he strode over to Chrylisn, his hands balled into fists.

"Wee!" Chrylisn squealed and jumped over Kanda without even invocating her Innocence.

"GIVE MUGEN BACK!" Kanda yelled.

"Gotta catch me first, BaKanda!" Chrylisn squee'd once more and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Venisus – Mitsukeru Allen!" Chrylisn commanded and the chained pendulum came out of her arm and shot the other way she was running; Chrylisn groaned, and activated her Innocence, or just maybe…

Kanda found Chrylisn in the hallway.

"Give Mugen back now, before I smash your jaw up!" Kanda commanded, but paused as he saw Chrylisn give a weak laugh.

"Uh huh, how're you supposed to do that? OI, ALLEN!" Chrylisn yelled.

Allen popped her head around the corner. "What?" She asked.

"CATCH!" Chrylisn threw Mugen at Allen.

"Wha? Oh, OW!" Allen yelled as Mugen hit her on the head. She fell on her bottom, rubbing her head.

Kanda ran up to Allen and snatched Mugen. Then he paused.

"Come on, Kanda! Be a Gentleman and help her get up!" Chrylisn shouted.

Kanda blushed as he reached his hand out to help Allen get up. Allen blushed too, but she took the offered hand.

No one saw Chrylisn whisper to Timcampy, "Didja get all that?"

Said golem only nodded, and flew to cuddle in the girl's hair, finding it was much comfortabler then Allen's.

"Hehe, guess Kanda likes Allen too!" Chrylisn chorused as she watched the video Tim took of Kanda blushing but extending his hand towards Allen who blushed too but accepted it.

Chrylisn laid on her bed, hands over her head with a tired expression.

"I just need to find out what I'm going to say when I introduce our group." She sighed, and closed her eyes.

A couple of hours later she woke up with a bolt.

"I GOT it!" She screamed, waking up about everyone in the west wing where her room was.

* * *

**Uhm... Okaaay I know this is shorrrrrrt but oo"**

**1. - Hikari's just happy to see Komui. She's the type who, whenever she sees someone she hasn't seen in a while, she goes crazy and annoys them till heck.**

**:o What does Chrylisn have in her mind for the festival?**


	5. The First Song

**Waaaah School started again. And I got my report cards.**

**-sighs- I think that my story's getting nowhere lately.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own D.Gray-Man. It rightfully belongs to Hoshino (Did I spell that right?)**

**Double Disclaimer : I do not own Brightdown. Brightdown's artist is Nami Takami. Personally, I cannot write Japanese, or much understand it, except for a few words.  
**

**Enjoy!**_**

* * *

**_

D.Gray-Man 

_**Black Order's Summer Festival**_

_"As you know, Japan Branch, we have some very talented singers performing."_

_

* * *

_

"_I GOT it!" She screamed, waking up about everyone in the west wing where her room was._

Allen woke up with a bolt. She heard someone screaming – it was 12 in the morning, for god's sake. Who'd scream like that?

And then it hit her. _Chrylisn_.

Allen sighed, pulled the blankets over her head, and tried to fall asleep, except a crash from down the hall woke her up once more.

She heard some cursing, and decided to peer out of her door, just in case.

Opening the door, she found no one, so she closed the door and fell asleep.

The day of the festival (About four more days later)

Someone knocked on Linali's bedroom door. She groaned, muttered something, and got up. She opened the door without looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Hiii, Linali!" Chrylisn exclaimed, all smiles and stuff. She then stopped, and paused, saying, "Linali… did you just wake up or something?"

Linali said, "Uh huh. What's wrong?" She asked.

Chrylisn raised a shaking finger to point to Linali's hair. "Y-Y-Y-Your hair… looks like a bird made its nest in it…"

"Ah? Really?" Linali asked, then ran her hand through her hair. "I guess you're right. I'll fix it up later. Isn't the festival today?"

"Uh huh! That's why I woke you up early! Komui-Nii wants to see us in his office." Chrylisn explained. "I already woke Allen and Hikari up."

Linali nodded, and walked over to her bathroom to brush her hair.

Science Office

"Linali, why're you going to perform in front of the group! You know how short that skirt is! They'll be looking up your skirt and…" Komui burst into tears again.

"Brother I'll be fine!" Linali sighed.

Hikari, Chrylisn, Allen, and Linali were in the Science office at about 6 am in the morning. They were apparently talking to Komui about the Festival; actually, Komui was trying to persuade them to NOT perform.

"But no one knows! You can easily drop out right now!" Komui protested.

"No buts." Linali said, dropping her Dark Boots on Komui's head. "We're performing, and that's final."

So, ignoring Komui's crying, the four girls left to get breakfast – because they were awake already.

"JEEEEEERRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Chrylisn yelled.

The chef turned around, caught sight of Chrylisn, and sweatdropped. Then he scrambled to put all the knives away. After that was done, he turned around with a big smile on his face.

"Hello, Allen, Linali, Hikari, and Chrylisn!" He crooned.

"Why'd you have to hide all the knives?" Allen asked.

Jerry laughed as he put his hand behind his head. "Long story. Ask Chrylisn for the details."

Allen raised an eyebrow towards her twin. "Well?"

Chrylisn did a weak laugh and said, "When I was six I snuck in here during breakfast and when Linali wasn't looking and started juggling the knives. That's how I met Kanda."

"Uh hmm." Allen said, and quickly gave Jerry her order. As Jerry cooked, Allen turned to Chrylisn. "How come you don't eat as much as me?" She asked.

"My Innocence is just birthmarks on my legs and arms. They don't require as much energy as your arm does." Chrylisn shrugged.

Allen sighed, and picked up her platter and walked over to the table and sat down, waiting for the others.

"Pancakes, please." Chrylisn ordered.

"Coming right up!" Jerry said, and he pushed the tray towards Chrylisn. She took it and sat next to Allen.

Linali ordered next, and then Hikari. The girls ate and talked. No one knew that there was a robot in the shadows…

Science Office

"Seriously, Komui, why can't you let them just perform?" River asked after Komui unceremoniously woke him up.

"Because! You know how I feel about nasty octopi after my dear, sweet Linali!" Komui exclaimed, as he tripped over a box and sent another box of already sorted papers crashing down to the floor.

River sighed, and then said, "More work to do. I hate you sometimes, Komui."

Cafeteria

"Nii-san says that the Japan branch will be arriving soon, at like 10am." Linali said, spooning some cereal into her mouth.

"That Wasureru dude is scary." Chrylisn pointed out as she cut one pancake in pieces and put it in her mouth.

Allen had finished her breakfast by now. She got up and put the dishes away and returned.

"I still don't like how short the dresses are. But they're cute." Allen had commented.

"Obviously." Hikari exclaimed.

Chrylisn froze, her fork hanging out of her mouth. _Here they come. Three, Two, One…_

"YUU-CHAN!" a redhead's voice boomed over the cafeteria. It was seven am in the morning, why the crud would Kanda be here this early? Wasn't he supposed to be training?

Then Lavi caught sight of the four girls at the table. Actually, they were the only ones in the cafeteria at the time. The finders were just waking up, and apparently they were very groggy.

Lavi shouted to the girls, saying, "Can you help me with the decorations? Old Panda made me work on them all by myself!"

Hikari yelled back, "Sure! Just let us finish breakfast, and why don't you eat too! Linali'll be happy to have you sit by her!"

For that remark Hikari got Linali's Dark Boots jabbed into her foot.

Lavi slid onto the seat beside Linali, smiling. He motioned to the wagon he had dragged in her.

"Komui told Panda to tell me to help with the decorations. He says that there'll be a performance tonight. I don't know who is performing, but he says that I have to set the stage up. There's two guitars, a keyboard, and a drum set in the back of the stage. It's weird, isn't it?" Lavi started.

Chrylisn nodded, and finished her plate. Hikari and Linali had finished too. They got up to return the plates and returned. Then Chrylisn rummaged through the wagon.

"Streamers, banners, and what the heck is this!?" She cried, holding up a miniature Komurin.

Allen panicked at the sight of the Komurin.

The Komurin started to function at the sound of Chrylisn's voice. It beeped once, and looked up at Chrylisn, and registered her as "mama".

Said girl only blinked and stared at the Komurin.

"I am yours to command," The Komurin said in a baby-voice. Hikari squealed at the sound of it.

Chrylisn only smirked, and whispered to the Komurin, "Go annoy Kanda, but don't get broken."

The Komurin jumped off of Chrylisn's palm and scurried off, to do its job.

"Whoa, Komui actually made a Komurin that worked." Lavi said, surprised.

"Hope it doesn't malfunction." Allen sighed.

"Hopefully not. Let's see, the leaves go on the wall, right?" Chrylisn asked, holding up a packet of leaves that were a shade of vibrant green.

Lavi nodded, "Yeah, I think the banners go in front of the doors, and the stage needs to be set up."

Chrylisn jumped up and invocated her Innocence, and started pinning leaves to the wall. Linali invocated her Dark Boots and did the same to the other wall. Little by little they finished pinning all the leaves out of the thirty-two packets of plastic-cloth-whatever-you-call-it leaves.

"Now what?" Chrylisn asked, as Lavi came out from underneath the stage curtain.

"Komui ordered you guys to set out the instruments for some reason, like hook the stuff up for the performers to get ready. He told me to give you these to give to the performers." Lavi handed each of them a headset microphone.

Hikari looked at the microphone, and asked, "How do they use them?" She asked.

Lavi waved her off. "Later." And ran off.

Allen started hanging the banners with the help of Chrylisn and Crown Clown.

"Chrylisn, I have an idea for Innocent Sorrow." Allen started, smiling.

"What?" Chrylisn asked, suspicious.

Allen whispered the idea into Chrylisn's ear. Slowly Chrylisn started to smile.

They high-fived, much to Linali's and Hikari's curiosity.

Everyone was shuffling into the cafeteria when the four girls were done with the decorations.

"Done! That took forever!" Hikari gasped as she sat down on the bench.

The four girls looked around the room to admire their work.

The walls were covered with what seemed like green leaves, and there were streamers everywhere. The doors had, "Summer Festival!" on them and the backdrop was blue (They had rolled a huge piece of paper out for the sky)

The four girls pulled the wagon out of the cafeteria and left.

Then Kanda stormed into the cafeteria, holding up what seemed to be a miniature Komurin.

"Kanda, what's wrong?" Allen asked, surprised at the murderous aura that surrounded the samurai.

"This…stupid… THING kept bothering me during training!!!" Kanda snarled, and started to close his fist around the robot to destroy it.

"DON'T KILL ME!" The robot squeaked, and jumped out of Kanda's palm and scampered to Chrylisn who picked it up.

"That thing belongs to you!?" Kanda asked, skeptical.

"Yeah. It thinks I'm his mom." Chrylisn said, and started walking off.

Then Linali heard a familiar voice.

"I swear, it's this direction."

"No, Wasureru. You told us that the head office was _that_ way and we ended up in the medical ward!" a girl said.

"Oh be quiet," Wasureru commented, and walked into the cafeteria. Then he caught sight of Linali and the other girls.

"Hey! Look!" Wasureru exclaimed and walked over to Linali.

"Get away from me, moron." Linali said, and walked off, dragging Allen, Chrylisn, and Hikari with her.

"Whoa, Wasureru. Stop being a womanizer like General Cross. You seem to be taking him as your idol." The girl walked up behind Wasureru.

"Yori, have you ever tried to butt out of people's business?" Wasureru snapped.

Yori shrugged, and pointed to Kioku. "He says that your stupid habit of chasing girls will be your downfall."

"Yep." Kioku said, walking up.

"I'm bored, when's the performance?" Wasureru asked, annoyed.

"Tonight, idiot." Yori said, her rose-shaped barrettes glinting in the light.

Wasureru sighed, and walked off to bother someone.

With Chrylisn, Hikari, Allen, and Linali

"Hey Linali, why'd you get so mad at that boy?" Allen asked.

"Technically, that boy's name is Wasureru. He's a complete womanizer." Hikari explained to Allen.

Allen just had a fleeting thought of her General, Cross Marian. "Eeh… scary."

Hikari waved her hands, "No, not like General Cross. Girls sometimes ditch him."

Chrylisn laughed.

That Night, Almost Performance Time.

Everyone was sitting in the cafeteria, facing the huge stage. The room was all abuzz with everyone talking.

"Hey, Kanda, do you know whose performing?" Lavi asked, taking a seat beside Kanda.

"No, why would I care?" He asked, snarling.

"Have you seen Allen, Chrylisn, Linali, or Hikari lately? They've disappeared after lunch." Lavi asked again.

Kanda whipped wildly around and searched for a white head, or a really bright shade of purple. All he saw was black hair, or navy blue hair. He and Lavi were sitting in one of the front rows, practically in front of the stage.

Backstage

Chrylisn jumped with excitement. "I'm getting goose bumps!" she exclaimed.

Chrylisn had a strap around her shoulders and a guitar attached to the strap. They were plugging in the guitars to the amplifiers, and they all had on their headset microphones. Hikari was going to play drums, while Linali was to play the keyboard and Allen was backup guitar.

"We switch parts, right?" Allen had asked, right before show time.

"Yeah. On Antoinette Blue you're to play the keyboard, the main part." Chrylisn explained.

"I'll be playing the keyboard on Houkiboshi, so don't worry." Hikari had said.

"And of course, you'll be playing the normal instruments for Innocent Sorrow." Linali had come up behind them.

All four of them were wearing a skimpy dress that looked to be a nightgown; it had two inch straps that were attached to a dress that cut above mid-thigh, revealing the black crosses on Chrylisn's arms and legs.

"What's up with the crosses?" Hikari asked, pointing to the marks on Chrylisn's limbs.

"They're my Innocence; they're supposed to be green, but they went black sometime." Was the reply.

"Shh! Komui's going to introduce us now!" Linali hushed.

Komui had walked out on stage; the four girls were behind the curtain, waiting. Chrylisn was in the front, with Allen to the side, and Linali was to the other side, and apparently behind Chrylisn and between her and Allen was Hikari on drums.

"As you know, Japan Branch, we have some very talented singers performing." Komui said. The Japan Branch clapped. "But I want to make this a surprise for our Order, too. So here's C.A.L.H!"

There was more clapping, and then the curtain finally rose.

There were four girls, one had lilac hair, another had white, one had black hair that reflected off a green shine, and one with black hair. They were wearing a really revealing dress, and which, almost everyone, including Lavi, had a massive nosebleed.

"Hello, everyone!" Chrylisn's voice was heard, "We're C.A.L.H., and we hope that you enjoy our performance tonight!"

And then there was a guitar playing, with the drums and keyboard as background. Then Chrylisn started singing.

_Fureta yubi samete kizuna ni  
Kuzure yuku kokoro no suki ma  
Samayou karada o _

Katachinaku yami e to kieru  
Iroaseta omoi wa tooku  
Sagasu no wa shinkirou

"Mirai o tooku ni kazashiteru"

Kirameita sekai to iki oku wa  
Miageta sora yume o yobi okosu  
Hateshinai yoru ni deau keshiki wa  
Sugita hibi no kotae mo miezu 

_Konnani mo tooku hanaretete mo  
Terasu hikari kimi ni tadoritsuku  
Kiseki o kanau hazu  
_

Komui marveled how well Chrylisn could sing. He had heard her sing once, but that was just a lullaby, but now, she was singing really well. He just wondered how well the others would sing.

_Nakushite wa kasaneta omoi  
Mune tooku kimeta yakusoku  
ashita o egaku o _

Otomo naku kokoro ni hibiku  
Harukanaru yozora o tsutau  
kawashita kotoba ima mo

"Mirai o tooku ni kazashiteru"

Kawari yuku sekai toki o koete wa  
wasureta sora mirai o sagashita  
Owaranai yoru ni mune no kodou wa  
Furueta mama hasumete wa hibiku

matataku hikari o hanaretete mo  
Meguru basho de yume ni tadoritsuku  
Kiseki o kanau hazu 

Everyone who lived in Headquarters looked surprised as Chrylisn started to end her song. Kanda immediately recognized the song, Brightdown, by Nami Takami. By now, everyone was bursting into applause.

_Kirameita sekai to iki oku wa  
Miageta sora yume o yobi okosu  
Hateshinai yoru ni deau keshiki wa  
Sugita hibi no kotae mo miezu _

Konnani mo tooku hanaretetemo_  
__Terasu hikari kimi ni tadoritsuku_

Chrylisn ended her song with an, "ARIGATOO GOZAIMASU!!!"

Now she started to introduce her group.

"Our group is named C.A.L.H., which stands for the first letters of our names. It will also be the order of what we'll sing. Alright, THIS IS FOR ALL YOU HANDSOME BOYS OUT THERE, ANTOINETTE BLUE SUNG BY OUR BELOVED ALLEN WALKER!!!" Chrylisn exclaimed, as the crowd burst into uproar.

* * *

**Ehem, Chapter Five is up!  
****This is likeeee the longest chapter I've written lolz.****  
I wanted to write something cute for the ending of this story, but I don't know what to write about. Any ideas?  
WEEE GO ALLEN!  
Btw, someone asked me who Chrylisn liked, I'm not sure, maybe after I'm done with this fic I'll type my story where Chrylisn originated from. Hehe, depends on if you like this story at all. After all, I kinda modeled Chrylisn after myself. Sad fact, isn't it?  
****Reviews? -?**


	6. The End of the Concert with Confessions

**Uhm, This is the final chapter, I hope...  
Anyway, I really appreciate the reviews you all gave me.  
Thanks espically to Pay Backs a Bitch for the idea in the story.  
And to all the people who told me to "Stop with the songs, start with the Yullen and LinaliLavi!"  
Disclaimer : I do not own D.Gray-Man. It rightfully belongs to Hoshino.  
Double Disclaimer : I don't own the songs that I put into this fanfict.  
****Enjoy anyway.  
P.S. I think my stories only contain HINTS of Yullen and LinalixLavi, and I just crammed the rest of the three songs into one chapter. Ehem, sorry if you're not pleased. ..**

_**

* * *

**_

D.Gray-Man 

_**Black Order's Summer Festival**_

"_Ooh, Yuu-Chan's jealous?"_

_"Our group is named C.A.L.H., which stands for the first letters of our names. It will also be the order of what we'll sing. Alright, THIS IS FOR ALL YOU HANDSOME BOYS OUT THERE, ANTOINETTE BLUE SUNG BY OUR BELOVED ALLEN WALKER!!!" Chrylisn exclaimed, as the crowd burst into uproar._

Allen handed the guitar to Linali and ran over to the keyboard. Then Allen and Chrylisn switched spots rather quickly.

The music started differently this time, it was more melancholy then Brightdown.

Allen was playing the keyboard quite easily; Kanda marveled when she ever learned how to play it. Hikari was tapping the drums, while Chrylisn and Linali played the accompaniment

As if everything was in slow motion, Allen's lips parted and she began to sing.

_yume wo mita kowai yume wo  
toozakaru senaka ni  
kogoeta _

aru hazu no sono ondo wo  
mou ichido tte  
sagashiteta

muki dashi no hitori no yoru  
nigeru basho mo nani mo nakute

aa itsuka tomadoi nagara  
jibun wo semeteta

dakara soba ni ite  
zutto dato itte  
akuma no koe wo kakikesu made  
ushinawanu youni  
sotto tashikameru

taisetsu na kioku wa  
ayamachi ni nattemo  
nee nazeka utsukushii dake 

Kanda found himself raising his arms to the sky like many people and just caught himself.(1) Muttering a, "What the hell?" he dropped his arms and focused on listening to the song.

_aoi chou  
okiniiri no kamidome wo  
unaji ni kazatte _

kaze ni mau kimiwa sorewo  
hyouhon mitaitte waratta  
nomareteku hikaru no uzu  
dakedo totemo yasashisugite

hikigane wo hikeru junbi wo  
watashi wa shitte ita

dakara soba ni ite  
chanto furete ite  
watashi ga yubi ni toke dasu hodo  
iki no ne wo tomeru sonna kairaku de

kawaita yakusoku wa  
KEROIDO wo nokoshite  
konna ni mo itooshii dake 

Allen's eyes were closed, but she could feel the burning glare of Kanda. She just hoped that no perverted person was able to peek up her skirt. Beside her to her left was Chrylisn, strumming away on the electric guitar she had, and to her right Linali was strumming away also. Hikari was apparently having fun banging on the drum. Poor drum, it's going to have a hole in it once this concert is over.

_dakara soba ni ite  
zutto da to itte  
akuma no koe wo kakikesu made  
ushinawanu youni  
sotto tashikameru _

itsuka sono subete ga  
ayamachi ni natte mo kamawanai  
ai ni okashite 

The music played softly for a couple more seconds, and then faded away to silence. The whole crowd burst into applause.

"WE LOVE YOU ALLEN!" A group of boys exclaimed, and Kanda found himself once more, pointing Mugen to the boy's faces. They were silent and dropped back into their seats. Kanda did, too. As he did, Lavi was grinning at him.

"Ooh, Yuu-Chan's jealous?" Lavi asked, with a smirk on his face.

"I am not!" Kanda protested, looking away like a little child.

Then he found out that was the most childish thing he ever did, that, and when he stuck his tongue at Allen once.

"Thank you very much!" Allen exclaimed from her headset microphone. "Next we have Linali Lee, singing Snow Kiss!"

Another round of applause, and then Linali stepped up, and Allen moved the keyboard over. She would be playing the keyboard on Snow Kiss, too.

_me wo tojite __NIGHT GROWING  
yobiokosu__ano kioku  
_

kogoe kuchibiru kande  
futari kata wo yoseau

saigo ni kimi wo mita hi wo  
kioku no soko ni kakushita

mizuumi no ue_aruita__ano__Wonderful view  
(I'm feeling so alive) _

Snow kiss  
kono mama kimi to _good-bye n__ante  
iwanai de _

aitai  
toki ga tomaru hodo_utsukushii hoshizora wo  
wow wow…  
_

Now it was Lavi's turn to stare. Of course, out of Headquarters, he and Kanda and Panda only understood Japanese, and a couple of finders.

_shiroku kagayaku__iki ga  
yasashiku__ano ko wo tsutsumu _

suimen ga koori ni kawaru  
kurayami ga_oorora ni naru _

yami ga tokereba ikite yukeru no? baby  
namida misezu ni hikari no ho_u e arukidasu  
(I'm feeling so alive) _

Snow kiss  
kono mama tooku hanarete mo  
nakanai de

aitai ano hi ano toki_your love  
shiroi toiki no star _

Snow kiss  
kono mama kimi to_good-bye nante  
iwanaide _

aitai  
kimochi to ka torenai kizuato  
kesanaide  
kesanaide_…_

Soon, the only song left was Hikari's, or so they thought.

Hikari took over the keyboard while Chrylisn took over the drums and Allen had the guitar.

_yozora wo miage hitori houkiboshi wo mita no  
isshun de hajikete ha kiete shimatta kedo  
anata no koto omou to mune ga itaku naru no  
ima sugu aitai yo dakedo sora ha tobetai kara _

moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba  
sora kakenuke tonde iku  
donna ashita ga kite mo kono omoi ha tsuyoi  
dakara houkiboshi zutto kowarenai yo

ama ga futte iyada to boyaiteita toki ni  
anata ga itta koto ima demo oboeteru  
ama no ato no yozora ha kirei ni hoshi ga deru  
sore wo kangaeru to ame mo suki ni nareru yone to

moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba  
afureru hikari furasu yo itsumo  
kanashii toki yozora miru anata ga  
egao ni naru youni motto kagayakitai

Of course, everyone twitched when Saiban shouted, "GO HIKARI!!!! YOU ROCK!!!!" especially to the people who he was sitting with… a couple of weeks later they would still be deaf…

"Allllenn, Linaliiii, we're going to be starting in a few minutes! And Komui… ehem… wants to see us backstage… errm…" Chrylisn walked off.

Allen followed Chrylisn to the girl's (or women's, if you prefer, and for your information, I am very uncomfortable saying "Woman" or "Man" ;)

Once in the girl's restroom, Chrylisn looked suspicious.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I think they're gonna attack us."

"Don't worry! Neslyrel and Neiam can play as well as us! And they don't need to invocate their Noah powers; the wings will be fine."

"You just want Kanda to be more appreciative of you. By the looks of it, he already—" Chrylisn was cut off as Allen invocated her arm and jabbed it in Chrylisn's gut.

"I warned you." Allen said, traces of her black side coming through, while Chrylisn coughed a little blood out.

Chrylisn sighed, and then called on Neslyrel. Allen, beside her, called on Neiam.

The stage was all abuzz, the show would start again soon.

"We'll be starting in a few minutes. Once Allen and Chrylisn get back!" Linali exclaimed, nodding. "I guess I'll just tell you about the song we'll play next. It's a sing-a-long, and I'm sure you guys all know it!"

By now Neslyrel and Neiam had come back, and picked their guitars up. The crowd looked perplexed, how'd Chrylisn and Allen get the wings and dye her hair and put contacts on in the span of a few minutes?

The music began to play, and almost everyone started singing along. Almost everyone, except for Kanda. He just sat there, sour, wishing he wasn't here.

_Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni afure nagareru pain in the dark  
Kasane aeta shunkan no tsunagaru omoi tokashite _

Samenai netsu ni unasarete saigo no koi mo kikoenai

Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimenagara  
Kimi ga furuete ita oh...  
Sotto kazasu tenohira ni furete misete never...until the end

Kobore ochiru suna no you ni hakanai negai wo close to the light  
Tojita kimi no omokage ni karenai namida nijinde

Hodoita yubi no sukima kara inori ga fukaku tsukisasaru

Dono kurai hatenai itami to kanashimi kara  
Kimi wo sukueta darou oh...  
Motto tsuyoku tenohira ni furete misete ever and never end  
Tokihanatsu so far away

Kizamu inochi no tsubasa de umare kawaru toki wo machikogarete

Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara  
Kimi ga furuete ita oh...  
Sotto kazasu tenohira ni furete misete

Kitto sagashite itan da iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki wo  
Motto tsuyoku tenohira ni furete misete ever and never end 

When the song ended, the singers put away their instruments.

Then two things happened.

One, Linali and Allen started walking at the edge of the stage.

They tripped, and fell, onto a redhead's and a Japanese samurai's laps. Allen landing in the samurai's and Linali falling onto the redhead's.

The two girls blinked, before looking up to the person's face.

"Looks like I've fallen for you, Yuu." Allen said, a faint blush across her cheeks. (2)

"I always wished… what it would be like to fall for you, Lavi." Linali said, smiling.

Both boys looked almost… happy…

"I've fallen for you, from the start, _Moyashi_." Kanda said the last word with a lot of accent to it that made Allen shiver.

"I love you too, Linali!" Lavi exclaimed, then noticed that Komui was stomping up to the four, erm, Linali and Lavi, Lavi most likely, with a giant drill in his hand.

"Linali. I. Though. I. Told. You. To. Tell. Me. When. Evil. Octopi. Are. After. You!" Komui said, enunciating each word.

Then Lavi picked Linali up, bridal style, and almost forgot that Linali was wearing a skimpy dress; but the girls had worn these short shorts underneath, much to Lavi's disappointment. Then Lavi ran off with Linali laughing, apparantly to the library hiding spot to get away from Komui. (Heads outta the gutter, peeps. -.-")

Allen tried to get off Kanda's lap, but was unable to because Kanda had just secured his arms around Allen's small waist.

Backstage, behind the curtains, Hikari and Chrylisn were giggling, and high-fiveing at the cute couples.

When everyone had left, Kanda let Allen go, but not before swinging his arm around her waist and leading her to her room.

"WOO HOO! NEXT : LET'S MAKE RIVER AND KOMUI TOGETHER!!!!" Hikari whooped.

Chrylisn looked at Hikari with a scared expression. "You _CAN'T _be SERIOUS!!!!" she exclaimed, and ran off to her room before Hikari could drag her off to play another round of 'matchmaker'.

At least they were successful with two pairs…

* * *

**Omg its finally finished. Once more, I thank all of you for the reviews.**

**1. I can't believe I wrote that part, Kanda must be very OOC... Erm... fans please don't kill me...  
2. Thanks to Pay Backs a Bitch for this idea. Thankyouverymuch! -  
Since the story is over, Reviews, perhaps:3**


End file.
